The Sweet Kiss of Death
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: DraculaOOC. Angel's parents were killed by vampires. What happens when she encounters their king? Teen rating now... Rating WILL go up. I own nothing expect Angel... Richard owns himself. Chapter 6 is up!
1. A girl?

Count Dracula looked out the window of his summer palace,(though, go figure, it was winter) night had come and so had a large snow storm. It would have been cold enough with out the storm, at least that is what Dracula thought. He was fully alone now; Aleera, Verona and Marishka were all dead, along with all his children. He was hollow, yes, but the pain he felt was so extremely deep. He had no one now, except for Igor (if you wanted to call that company). Yet, he did not care as much as he could. He was growing tired of his brides anyway, though, he did remember some things about them... their beauty... their loyalty. Still, he would find another, wouldn't he?

Suddenly, Igor entered the room, holding a crystal goblet filled with a deep red liquid.

"Master," he said, bowing slightly, "I've brought you a little something, I found him walking around the palace, trying to break in."

Dracula took the goblet and brought it to his lips, "Ah, yes, a young man around 23 years of age. Strong, yet extremely stupid. Well done, Igor, you may leave."

"Thank you, master." Igor bowed again, went out the room and closed the door behind him.

Dracula took another sip of blood and looked out the window. The storm had only gotten worse. It was going to be a long, cold night. Suddenly, he noticed a tiny figure trying to make its way through the storm. He looked closer at the figure from the window and tried to make out a description. The person wore only a hat, a torn blue shirt, pants and a thin shall.

"Not even close to warm enough," Dracula mused.

Suddenly, the figure tripped, the hat flew off and a head full of long, golden hair looked up from the snow. She brushed the snow from her eyes and pulled herself up. Dracula started in amazement, almost dropping the glass he was holding.

"It's... a young girl." He said, a very evil smile creeping over his lips as he placed his glass down. Maybe he would not have to fly to town for his meal tonight.


	2. Angel arrives

Angel stumbled as she pulled herself up from the snow. The cold sank into her body like a dagger, piercing her very flesh. She drew her thin shall closer and looked up at the sky.

"Mama." She whispered, tears stung in her eyes, "Papa, Sanos, help me."

Why had things become so bad for her? What had she done wrong? Her life had been so good, so wonderful, why had it come to this? She closed her eyes and thought of her family. Her mother, a beautiful, smart woman who (in both her, her brother and her father's opinion) was the best cook in all of Europe. Her father; a strong, yet gentle man, who always had time to sit with her and talk. Her brother.; the biggest pest to walk the earth! He had been two years older than her (She was 15 now) and had always teased her and pulled pranks on her. Yet, he had always been there for her when she needed him. She remembered the time she had fallen gravely ill… he never left her side. Her family, her life had been wonderful... then came the vampires.

A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of that horrific day. She had come back from the market, bringing back the food mama had asked for, when she saw them. Three vampires, a red haired one, a black haired one and a blonde-haired one, feasting upon her family, their house totally destroyed. She watched in horror, hating herself for not being there to help her family, her only family. As the vampires flew away, she ran to her father and held his cold body in her arms. Tears streamed down her face the whole day and long into the following nights. She buried all three of them in their front yard later that day. Knowing she couldn't stay alone on that land, she took what clothes she could find and began a journey for a new home. From that day on, she loathed all vampires beyond anything... except she feared them more than anything as well.

She looked up at the palace that stood before her, it seemed so magnificent. She had heard once that it belonged to one of the most powerful men around. The thought struck her that she might be able to ask for shelter from the storm, if only for the night. But, she sighed and shook her head. No self-respecting noblemen would invite a peasant girl like her to stay in his palace. She looked down at her form and shook her hear. Her clothes were soaked with snow and ice, her face was deathly pale, her once very pretty blonde hair was now dirty and tangled and her true blue eyes seemed to have lost their color. Sighing in defeat, she turned around to leave-

"A very bad night to be traveling by, my dear." A silky voice split the cold night silence.

She spun around quickly, only to see a tall dark figure standing only a few feet away.


	3. Invataion

The girl spun around to face him, looking up at him with sad, frightened eyes. The lights from the castle gave him a good look at her. She was a tall girl, he suspected around fifteen. She was rather on the thin side (from her travels and hunger) and looked extremely disheveled. But it wasn't that which caught Dracula's attention, it was her gentle beauty. She reminded him greatly of his brides. She had Aleera's sweet blue eyes, Verona's soft fair skin and Marishka's luscious golden hair.

"What?" She asked him, her voice was very soft.

"A very bad night to be traveling by." He said again, "Surely your family would want you at home. Perhaps a warm meal is waiting for you…"

"I have no family, sir. They were all killed." She said as a single tear slid down her cheek. She still cried about her family's death, but not as much anymore.

"I see. Forgive me, my child. Oh, and I did not mean to frighten you, it just... happens." Dracula said; a hint of amusement in his voice as he drew closer, trying not to scare her off. She tried to keep her eyes on him, but he moved too fast.

"How..." She started, looking around, trying to find him, "How did you know I was here?"

Warm breath hit her ear and a hand gently placed itself upon her shoulder, "It was hard not to notice you walking around my palace."

"You live here?" She asked, so taken aback at what he had just said. Plus, the fact that he had slid do quietly behind her, that she almost fell to the ground, "You are the master of this palace?"

"I am." Dracula said, bowing grandly.

"I beg your pardon." She said, kneeling before him, "I had no idea."

"Easily forgiven, my dear," He said with a slight wave of the hand, "But, since it is such a cold evening, perhaps you would like to... spend the night."


	4. A Kind Offer

Angel couldn't believe her luck. She stared at him in utter amazement, he was actually inviting her to stay. To her, he looked like a real angel. He had a long black hair, pulled back with a golden hair clip, pale skin and deep dark eyes. He wore black pants, a black shirt; a black jacket with golden trimming that went down to his knees and a black cloak to protect him from the cold. Strangely enough, he had a hoop earring on one ear. Angel figured he had to be of great nobility. He looked like an angel, a dark angel sent by God to protect her.

"You would allow me to spend the night?" She whispered in awe.

"Of course. I could not allow you to freeze out here. However, by the looks of it," he said, lightly touching her forehead, "I might be too late." He ran his finger down her cheek.

Angel smiled at his touch and was about to accept his offer, but shook her head. "I could not accept such a generous offer, especially when I have nothing to give in return."

"You need not give anything in return." He told her gently, "All you must do, is tell me your name."

"My name?" She asked innocently, "My name is Angelique, but almost everybody calls me Angel."

"Angel." He said, as though it was an incredible discovery, "A beautiful name."

"Thank you, sir." She said, blushing, "Might I know your name?"

"My name is not important, my child." He said, taking off his cloak and draping it over her, "You will learn it in time."

He wrapped an arm over her shivering shoulders and led her into the palace. It was beautiful! The whole palace seemed to made of gold, sliver or some other rich material. It was warm and comfortable inside, it almost gave her the same feeling she felt when she had been at home. Suddenly, several servants approached them and bowed to Dracula,

"Welcome back, master." They said in unison, "And welcome to your guest."

Angel nodded and smiled at them. Several of them stepped forward, hands outstretched, as though trying to grab her skin. However, the man turned to them and gave them a warning look and they backed away.

"Sir." She said, "This is beautiful."

"Yes," He nodded, "I enjoy it. However, my actual palace is much grander than this. This is only my summer palace."

Her eyes widened, "Really? My family used to live on a small manor. Everything was so wonderful... before they died."

"How did they die?" He asked, out of sheer curiously.

"Vampires." She whispered, "The most horrible… yet fearsome creatures upon the planet. They destroyed everything I held dear."

The man's face split into a very seductive grin, "Why, how... dreadful."


	5. Surprise after Surprise

Hey guys:D I know it's been forever and I haven't update for a long time, but I got a request from phantomdaughter to update and I decided I would:D I hope you like this guys. :) Love you all sooo muchly:D I own nothing from "Van Helsing"... :( But Angel is mine. :D Anyone who wants to use her can. No fee. LOL!

Dracula brushed a strand of hair out of her face and took a good long look at her. This girl, this sweet, gentle girl, loathed his kind... yet, she feared him so greatly. She would be an easy catch. He recalled that he had overheard his brides talking once about feeding on a family that lived in the mountains. They must have feasted upon Angel's family. He wished he could have thanked them before they were killed by Van Helsing. He wrapped one arm around her and held her close.

"You poor child," He said, soothingly, as though he were trying to comfort her, "Do not be afraid, I can assure you that no harm will come to you here."

"Thank you, sir." Angel said, shivering slightly, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"My, my my," Dracula said, lightly touching the collar of her shirt, "Look at the state of your clothes. No wonder you are freezing. I simply can not let you walk around looking like this. Follow me."

He offered her his arm, which she took gratefully and led her slowly up a grand staircase. They walked down a long hall to a wooden door. Dracula opened it and led her into a beautiful room. It was painted green with sliver carpeting, a few pieces of furniture and a nice bed with a warm comforter. Angel stared,

"Sir," She breathed, "This can not be the room you want me to stay in." There was no way that he would be giving her a room this grand.

"No," He said in a stern voice, "It is not."

She sighed, knowing that he would never give her such a beautiful room. He closed the door gently and led her down another hallway. They reached a large oak door and Dracula pushed it open,

"This," He said, "Is your room."

Angel's mouth dropped open. The room was huge! She probably could have fit her whole house into this one room! It was painted gold with deep red carpeting. Several large piece of furniture, including a large sofa were spread around the room. The bed could have easily fit six people with room to spare. The bed had a fluffy white comforter and large pillows. She rubbed her eyes, she could not believe what she was seeing. This had to be some sort of odd dream.

"I give nothing but the best to my guest," Dracula said, lightly touching her shoulder, "Especially ones as lovely as you."

"But... I couldn't... I couldn't possibly..." Angel started, but Dracula placed his hand gently to her lips.

"I insist." He said, "Now, I suggest you clean up a little and I will have one of my servants bring you down to dinner. I will be waiting for you."

She nodded, still stunned at the fact that he was giving her so much, since she had nothing to give him in return. She felt a little guilty.

"Sir, I fear this is really too much. I have nothing I can give you in return for your kindness." She said sadly.

The Count gave her a gentle smile, "Your presence is enough." He whispered, "Your company gives me more joy than you could ever imagine.

He gently kissed her hand, went out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. Angel felt as strange sense of happiness as she stood in the room. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm very lucky to be here." She thought, "And he's such a kind... loving soul."

Dracula smiled as he closed the door, sensing she was heading to get herself cleaned up for tonight. He had her wrapped around his little finger and he was beginning to enjoy it more and more.

"Make yourself comfortable." He whispered, "You will be here longer than you know..."

Angel walked into the bathroom and for the millionth time that day, Angel could not believe her eyes. The tub was made of gold and the towels were made of a very rich material.

"This man must have some sort of business in oil or precious materials." She thought to herself.

She began to let the water run as she stripped of her clothes and stepped into the warm water. The water felt so good on her aching body after her travels and walking in the snow for three days. She could feel the dirt and grime already being washed away. Picking up a bar of soap and a wash cloth, she started to scrub away the rest of the dirt. She washed her hair, soaked more a few more moments, took the towel she had placed on the side of the tub and stepped out. She wrapped the towel around her body and went to pick up her clothes... except that they weren't there!

"That's strange." She said out loud, "I swear I left them right there."

She looked around the room, not even her hat was there. She was certain that no one had come into the room.

"So." She thought, "How could they be gone?"

She stepped back into the bed room and was about the see if there was anything she could borrow to wear when something caught her eye. Laying on the bed was a beautiful dress made of light blue silk. It looked as thought it had been made in India or some royal country. It seemed like something a princess would wear, that or someone of great importance. It was long, shapely and seemed to be fashioned to fit her exactly.

"How strange." She whispered, running her fingers over the soft material.

She ran her fingers of the cool material, surly it was not meant for her. She looked beside the dress and saw that several things had been laid beside it. There was a lovely necklace made of sapphires and pearls, a set of pearl earrings, two sapphire studded bracelets, soft silk slippers and a sliver tiara. She looked at them for a moment, but figuring her host that left them for her, she dropped her towel and slipped on the dress. It did fit her perfectly! She delicately put on the jewelry, pulled her hair back and placed the tiara on her head. She was positively stunned, why would he do this for her? What could have possessed him to do this for her. Suddenly, a small rat-like man entered the room and bowed.

"Miss," He began in a sly voice, "The master awaits you."


	6. Dinner For Two

Dracula waited in the main hall, wondering if it had been wise to send Igor to fetch her. He smiled slightly; the girl would have come if he had sent a werewolf to get her. She was practically eating out of the palm of his hand. She would be his soon enough.

"And then, my pet, you will be under my power." He whispered.

"Sir?" A soft voice shattered his thoughts.

He turned around to see her standing at the top of the staircase. She looked beautiful, that dress had been a perfect choice. It had once belonged to Verona, but it had never looked as good on her as it did on Angel.

"Yes, my dear," He whispered, "_In time you will know your fate_."

She walked down the staircase and smiled, "I'm sorry I took such a long time."

"It was well worth the wait, my child." He took her hand and kissed it.

Angel felt her cheeks grow warm, "Oh, thank you. Was it you who left this dress for me?" She felt need to ask.

"I couldn't let you stay in those rags you were wearing," He said, taking her arm, "Besides, I figured a young thing like you should dress a little more appropriately for a dinner... like this."

He led her into a large dinning room with a long table in it. When Angel looked closer, she discovered that it was covered with different platters filled with every food imaginable. The smell of the food was intoxicating and made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten it days. The last time she'd eaten was over six days ago. He led her over to a chair, pulled it out for her and allowed her to sit down.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she placed a napkin in her lap. Dracula took a seat beside her.

"Any time." As he passed her a plate filled with meat, potatoes, salad, rolls and some fruit in the side, "Please help yourself."

Angel looked down at the plate of food and thought she wanted to shovel everything into her mouth at once. But remembering she was a guest and that she had been brought up with good manners. She picked up her knife and fork and began to eat slowly, letting the taste of the food bring her back to life. Dracula watched her eat and gave a gentle laugh,

"There's no need to impress anyone." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know how famished you are."

Angel looked down at the food, took up her knife, cut off a huge chunk of meat and began to eat it was quickly as she could. As she reached for a roll, she noticed Dracula looking longingly at the food. She finished what was in her mouth and spoke to him.

"Pardon me, sir." She said, "But will you have nothing to eat?"

"I had dinner earlier," he said, taking up a glass of deep red liquid that a servant had placed out for him, "Wine is all I need tonight."

She cleaned her mouth with her napkin and nodded, "I understand, sir."

"Here," He said, taking a wine glass and pouring some red wine into it. She did not notice him cast a white powder into it, "The wine is delicious, and you should try some."

Angel looked at the glass, the liquid was considerably lighter than the liquid in his glass.

"Probably an earlier year." She thought. After all, her father had taught her a few things about good wine.

"Thank you, sir." She said, taking the glass. She carefully placed it to her lips and took a small sip.

"It's wonderful, sir." She said, smiling.

"A very good year," he told her, "Now, please, my dear, tell me more about yourself..."

A/N: Hehe, yes, another POTC spoof at the dinner table! LOL:D

Thanks again SOOOOO MUCH TO Everyone who is reading this and yes, it is continuing and yes, there will be more and yes, you can have my Godiva chocolates…. Oops…

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **Valeska Vampire Queen **who reminded me that this story exists and got my butt in motion!

**Huggles and love**

**Kudos, GBY and LYL:D **


End file.
